Big Nose
Big Nose is a supporting character in Disney's 2010 animated feature, Tangled. He is the most "beautiful" of all the Pub Thugs. He is a hopeless romantic, with the tendency to be constantly abused by Hook Hand. His dream is to find love in someone who can see his inner beauty. Background Personality True to his romantic nature, Big Nose is amongst the more innocent and humble of the thugs. He tends to see the beauty in everything—whether it be art, nature, people, or individual skills. He also appears to be fairly educated, at least more so than his companions; in Tangled: The Series, it is shown that Big Nose is well-versed in Corona's history. As a master poet, he is also well-spoken, and tends to speak in a philosophical manner. Big Nose's more aggressive, thuggish side was only seen briefly during the bridge of "I've Got a Dream" in the original Tangled. Appearances ''Tangled Big Nose is first seen during "I've Got a Dream", where he expresses his various shortcomings while also hoping to find true love. In the end, he receives his wish after meeting a woman during the epilogue celebration. Tangled Ever After He returns in ''Tangled Ever After, seen attending Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding ''Tangled: Before Ever After Big Nose is seen in Corona Castle during Eugene's verse of "Life After Happily Ever After". He, along with most of the main thugs, appears to have become one of Eugene's closest companions outside of Rapunzel and Maximus. During the scene, Big Nose is shown enjoying a spa treatment. He is also the only thug to actually speak Tangled: The Series In "What the Hair?!", it is noted that Big Nose's girlfriend (seen during the original film's epilogue) is named Assunta, and his gushing about their mutual love is a regular nuisance to the other thugs (except for Shorty). In "Fitzherbert P.I.", Eugene vents to the Pub Thugs about Cassandra's claim that all he's good at is thieving. The thugs' silence indicte that they agree, offending Eugene. Big Nose tries to provide damage control by claiming that they don't agree, but have arrive at a place of agreement. In "Great Expotations", Big Nose was amongst the competitors of the science expo, though the judge quickly dismissed his invention. He is later seen helping Shorty, Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra and Varian in helping stop the latter's and Fernanda Pizazzo's inventions after they go berserk. In "Under Raps", Big Nose narrated the opening sequence that followed Corona's history with its then-rival kingdom, Saporia. He then goes on to explain the Day of Love festival held within the kingdom every year, which will play a pivotal role in the rest of the episode. In "One Angry Princess", Attila is accused of vandalizing Uncle Monty's shop. Rapunzel volunteers to prove Attila's innocence, and during her search, she encounters Old Lady Crowley, who claims to have seen Attila rummaging through her plumbago garden at the time of the vandalism, making it impossible for him to be the criminal responsible. When Crowley testifies the following morning, the Captain of the Guards asks her to point out the thug she saw in her garden. When she does, she points to Big Nose, who shamefully admits it was he who plucked from Crowley's garden. When informed that she confused Big Nose and Attila, Crowley scornfully scoffs that all the thugs look the same. Disney Parks Shanghai Disneyland Big Nose's likeness appears on the ''Tangled-themed float in the park's daytime parade, Mickey's Storybook Express. Disney Cruise Line Aboard the Disney Fantasy, Big Nose appears alongside the other Pub Thugs during the "I've Got a Dream" segment of Wishes, in which he plays out a similar role as he did in the film. Big Nose plays a similar role in Tangled: The Musical, aboard the Disney Magic. Trivia *Big Nose is the only major Pub Thug that did not take part of the prison breakout in the original film. *The crest on Big Nose's chest armor is in the shape of a heart, symbolizing his romantic nature. Gallery tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-10603.jpg What the Hair 19.jpg Tangled - Big Nose.png Big Brothers of Corona 60.png One Angry Princess 9.png One Angry Princess 15.png One Angry Princess 18.png One Angry Princess 20.png One Angry Princess 55.png The-Wrath-of-Ruthless-Ruth-9.png The Way of the Willow 32.jpg The Way of the Willow 39.jpeg Beginnings (28).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (43).jpg 6248307552 c6eca8b4de z.jpg|Big Nose in Disney On Ice Category:Tangled characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Heroes Category:Comic characters